cawtoolfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kiwi tea/Review: Jericho by simsample
Jericho Specs *c.105mb *162 lots (Res 82, Com 80, 8 completely empty) *Unpopulated. *For: WA/AMB/LN/GEN/PETS Overview The first thing anyone will notice when they play Jericho is the extremely cinematic opening flyover, which showcases simsample's beautiful terrain painting, smooth water effects, and carefully selected recoloured objects. However, this overview does not begin to catalogue the richness of the world - because Jericho stands out among custom worlds as both deeply detailed and extremely economic. Jericho is a port town that sprawls along beside the Kaen-Garen River. Technically it is two towns that have merged into one following the construction of a big red bridge (simsample has done an excellent job recolouring and repurposing the Ambitions green bridge here). The story of the town is very limited because there is no population to begin with, but it's a great kick-off for players, and simsample does a great job of letting the town itself yield little clues, as with the rusted rail lines that trace their way through the Old Town half of Jericho. The terrain is mainly very smooth, with simsample having a very particular style both in sculpting and paints. These really are "rolling" hills, kept from "bubbling" by sombre terrain painting in the gullies between them. The painting in particular shows a powerful use of contrast, with bright yellow-green hill tops popping out dark muddy bases - all very appropriately. Zooming in one finds carefully customised pebbles and stones for beaches and paths, all blended perfectly into their surroundings. The recoloured objects really help set the world apart from others and lend it a very sullen theme. The red bridge is matched by red subway rabbit holes, and in pride of place during the initial flyover is an Egyptian monument turned into grey stone and used as if a war memorial. Aside from the recolors, untouched objects like EA's old barns gain extra appeal under simsample's loving guidance - giving off impressions of abandoned farms on swampy shores. Custom climate and waterway ini files give the world an extra level of murky charm. As a simming veteran, simsample is very good at building and furnishing lots, although some are so detailed that they take a while to transfer between LOD and full view if you rush up to them. This isn't helped by the dense lot placement, but the world is still so well composed I wouldn't have it any other way. This is a world that comes highly recommended. It plays very well. It has lots of little secrets for you to discover. It looks breath-taking. As a rule I don't like unpopulated worlds, and I find moving families in a total chore, but I was so swept away by Jericho I didn't even notice as it was populated entirely by NRaas Story Progression during my review session. Go get this world. Here are the screenshots: Features Showcase Jerreview1.jpg|The terrain paints look smooth and well-blended, the terrain almost has a sinister glow to it. Jerreview2.jpg|Objects and lots are combined to make distinct scenes around the world. This is expert stuff, and extremely evocative. Jerreview3.jpg|All of the recolours feel especially appropriate to Jericho, such as these red subways. Jerreview4.jpg|The farms outside the city have certainly seen better days, but they're so well-composed that you'll be glad you've seen them! Jerreview5.jpg|Details like this almost get me choked up. In case you don't know, the bird and the scarecrow are two objects that have been carefully placed together. Jerreview6.jpg|There's an air of genius about the way simsample can take an object, just put it at angle, and suddenly it's something else! Jerreview7.jpg|Beautifully selected and customised terrain paints, blended to perfection. Jerreview8.jpg|The memorial made out of a recoloured Egyptian obelisk forms part of a stunning view over town. Jerreview9.jpg|There is something very genuine about scenes like this one of the ports. It feels simsample has put real life experiences into this world. Ratings ;Terrain - 10/10 Excellent. Simple. Idiosyncratic. ;Lots - 10/10 simsample's experience in building really shines through, with some seriously charming examples such as Caltown Distillery at 2 Central Causeway. ;Sims - 8/10 I would put N/A but there are bunch of very nice Sims available for the world on simsample's thesims3.com My Page which is in the links below. My preference for prepopulated worlds is the only thing holding the score back. ;Playability - 10/10 No sign of routing issues. No issues at all. Flavour Texts - 9/10 Charming UK-sounding names on the buildings that manage to reinforce the atmosphere. Dry and cute flavour texts. I don't really like seeing the credits in the lot descriptions, but that's just me. Links * Download Jericho here at Mod the Sims. * simsample's studio on thesims3.com. Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews